


Der kleine Maulwurf und der grüne Stern

by ever_cold



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_cold/pseuds/ever_cold
Summary: The Silmarillion crossover Der kleine Maulwurf





	Der kleine Maulwurf und der grüne Stern

“从前，有一只小鼹鼠，他偶然得到了一颗闪闪发光的星星。那颗星星迷路了，于是善良的小鼹鼠想把它送回天上。森林中的小动物尝试了许多办法，想把它送回天上，可是全都失败了。”  
“啊，那真是不幸。”  
“不仅如此，贪心的黑乌鸦还想将星星据为己有。他骗小鼹鼠说：‘你闭上眼睛数到1000，我就能把星星送回天上了！’于是小鼹鼠数到了1000，可他睁开眼睛时，却发现星星不在天上，却在黑乌鸦的窝里呢！”  
“这乌鸦真是太坏了！这可怎么办呀？”  
“但是，两只勇敢的小鸟从黑乌鸦窝里夺回了星星，将它送还给了小鼹鼠。可是小鼹鼠还是没有办法把星星送回天上，于是他伤心的哭了起来。天上的月亮听到了他的哭声，于是就将自己变成一艘月亮船，把小鼹鼠和星星送到了天上。在那里小鼹鼠把星星送回了原来的位置，然后月亮船又将他送回了家。家中的小鼹鼠看着星星回到了天空中的家，高兴极了。森林中的小动物们也都看到了闪耀在天空中的星星，大家都拍着手称赞小鼹鼠呢。”[1]  
“那真是太棒了！不过，妈妈，那颗星星是从哪里来的呢？”  
“那恐怕是一个更长的故事了，妈妈以后再给你讲吧。不过今天的故事就到这里了，Eärendil。”Idril轻轻梳理着幼子的金发说。  
“我还想听星星的故事呢。”Eärendil撅着小嘴，一脸还没听够的样子。  
“不行哦，后天就是夏日之门了，我们要在城墙上守夜到日出呢。今天早点睡吧，晚安。”[2]  
“晚安，妈妈。”

后来，Eärendil真的得到了一颗闪耀如星辰的宝石。这宝石从何而来，真的是一个很长很长的故事。  
再后来，真的有一艘神迹般的船将他与这宝石一起送上天空。他乘着这艘船在在天空中航行，甚至去过了无星辰的虚空，却从未在回到他所爱之地。[3]  
中州的人们看到那颗星辰真的很高兴，他们将其命名为“大希望之星”，他的事迹被广为传唱。[4]  
那颗星辰初升的夜晚，星辰的故事中的两个精灵王子也看到了。“那在西方闪耀的，一定是一颗Silmaril吧。”红发的王子对黑发的说。[5]  
童话没有说，他们是否也很高兴呢。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]故事改写自 鼹鼠的故事：鼹鼠与绿星星 （Der Maulwurf und der grüne Stern）  
> [2]the Gates of Summer of F.A.510  
> [3]Far he journeyed in that ship, even into the starless voids. (Chapter 24, The Silmarillion)  
> But Eärendil came never back to the lands that he had loved. (Akallabêth, The Silmarillion)  
> [4]Now when first Vingilot was set to sail in the seas of heaven, it rose unlooked for, glittering and bright; and the people of Middle-earth beheld it from afar and wondered, and they took it for a sign, and called it Gil-Estel, the Star of High Hope. (Chapter 24, The Silmarillion)  
> Therefore by Elves and Men he is called Eärendil the Blessed... (Akallabêth, The Silmarillion)  
> [5]And when this new star was seen at evening, Maedhros spoke to Maglor his brother, and he said: 'Surely that is a Silmaril that shines now in the West?' (Chapter 24, The Silmarillion)


End file.
